One in a Million
by dontforget2remember
Summary: Lilly doesn't know that Miley is Hannah Montana. Miley doesn't want to tell her. When Lilly wins a contest to go on tour with Hannah and the Jonas Brothers, what will Miley do? 'Cuz the Jonas Brothers don't know either. New Author, New Ideas. R
1. Finding Out

**A/N: Hey, this is dontforget2remember with a short author's note before the chapter. This story was originally the idea of liv.laff.luv, a close friend of mine. She asked me to finish for her and I agreed. I am posting chapter 1 again, right here, in what she originally wrote. Every chapter after this is my own work. Please read and review. Constructive critisiscm and ideas are welcome. No flames please! ) Thanks!!**

**Dontforget2remember**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Hannah Montana and I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I do have the rights to my characters, listed here as they appear: Liz Turner…**

**Enjoy!**

**--One in a Million--**

Chapter 1

-- At Miley's House --

"Hey, Miles!" Robby Ray called, "Get down here, will ya?" Miley came rumbling down the stairs from the second story and skidded to a stop in the kitchenette of their semi-new house on the beach in Malibu, California.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Miley asked, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Miley," Robby Ray started, "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is the winner of the Tour with Teen Pop Sensations Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers contest has been chosen." Miley shrieked with joy.

"Yes! Finally!!" Miley cried, "When does the tour start?"

"It'll start this Thursday." Robby Ray said calmly. Miley screeched.

"YESSS!" she shrieked, do calculations in her head, "That would mean it would start on June 7th and end on August 27th." She said calmly.

"That's right, bud." Robby Ray said.

"Who's the winner?" Miley asked, excitedly.

"That's where the bad news comes in…" Robby Ray broke off, looking down at his shoes.

"C'mon, Dad," Miley said, "Who won?" Robby Ray sighed.

"The winner is…"

--Meanwhile, at Lilly's house--

Lilly was dancing around her room to Hannah Montana's "Best of Both Worlds" and eating a cherry ice pop when her cell went off. She turned down her stereo and leaped across the flood to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hello," a cool voice of a woman filled her ear, "It this Lilly Truscott?"

"Yes," Lilly said suspiciously.

"My name is Liz Turner and I'm calling from the Malibu concert arena," the woman said, "I am calling to tell you that you have won the Tour with Teen Pop Sensations Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers contest." Lilly screamed with surprise.

"Are you serious, Ms. Turner?" she asked excitedly.

"Very," Liz Turner said. Lilly shrieked.

"I can hear that you will happily accept this opportunity?" Liz Turner said.

"YESSSS!!" Lilly cried. "Thanks SOOO much!!"

"Fabulous," Liz said, "And don't thank me. You're the lucky one." Liz laughed.

"Come down to the Malibu concert arena ASAP to collect the necessary info." Liz said.

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Lilly said excitedly.

"Excellent," Liz said, "See you in a bit. Buh-bye now."

"Bye!" Lilly said. She hung up the phone and leapt onto her bed. She jumped up and down for a little while, screaming at the top of her lungs. She flipped off her bed, flung a sports bag on her back and grabbed her skateboard. Thundering down the stairs, she ran into her mother.

"What's up with you?" Ms. Truscott asked, concerned.

"I just won the Tour with Teen Pop Sensations Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers contest that you told me I had a one in a million chance of winning!" Lilly shrieked.

"Wow!!" Ms. Truscott said.

"I'm going to the Malibu concert arena," Lilly said, "BRB!!"

"K," Ms. Truscott said.

--At Miley's house--

"_The winner is…"_

"Lilly Truscott." Robby Ray said, covering his ears. Miley sat there, shocked.

"Are you serious?" she stuttered.

"As serious as Uncle Manny Rae is about his daily shower." Robbby Ray said.

"Oh… Do you remember the time he spazzed out because Jackson was in the bathroom for twenty seconds of his 7:32:21 to 7:40:46 shower time?" she said giggling, "Wait-- I can't joked now!" she shrieked, staring at Robby Ray.

"This can NOT happen!" she cried.

"Hey, bud, Look at the bright side…" Robby Ray said.

"Bright side!? What bright side? There is no bright side!" Miley shrieked.

"Now you have a reason to tell Lilly about your secret," Robby Ray said, "You've known her long enough."

"NOOOO!" Miley screamed.

--At the Malibu concert arena--

Lilly flew down the sidewalk on her skateboard, sliding to a stop in front of the arena. She picked up her skateboard and tore off her helmet and walked into the arena, her skate shoes squeaking as she walked. Feeling a blast of air-conditioning as she entered the arena's lobby, she walked up to the service desk. Behind the desk was a young woman wearing black jeans, a Jonas Brothers concert tee, and a green zip-up hoodie.

"Hi," Lilly said nervously, twisting her blond hair around her finger, "I'm looking for a woman named Liz Turner. Could you tell me where I could find her?" she asked politely. The woman looked up from her laptop and stood up. She walked around the desk and met Lilly up front.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Liz Turner. You must be Lilly Truscott." Lilly looked shocked.

"Yes," Lilly said, "I am…"

"Nice to meet you," Liz said, "Now, I am assuming you want to go on tour with Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers?"

"YE…" Lilly started to shriek but caught herself, "I mean, yes, definitely," she said calmly.

"Cool," Liz said. She went back around the desk and picked up a bright yellow folder, the color of the box of cereal sitting on the counter back at Lilly's house. She handed it to Lilly over the desk and sat down.

"Here's the folder filled with everything you need to know," Liz said professionally, "Have your parent/guardian sign the forms in the right pocket and in the left pocket is all the information for you."

"Awesome!" Lilly cried. Liz smiled.

"You need to be here at noon on Thursday with your bags packed. Your parent/guardian can come to meet Hannah Montana and her father and the Jonas Brothers if they would like," Liz droned in a business-like matter. She burst out laughing.

"I am not meant to be a business woman," Liz laughed. Lilly giggled nervously. Liz smiled and handed her the folder. Lilly slipped it in her bag.

"See ya on Thursday, Lilly." Liz said.

"Bye, Ms. Turner," Lilly stuttered. She ambled out of the arena lobby into the sunshine, hopped on her skateboard, and skated back to her house, filled with excitement.

--At Miley's house--

"What am I going to do?" Miley cried, pacing around the living room, "What am I going to do?"

"You could always just tell Lilly the truth." Robby Ray said.

"No, Daddy," Miley said, rolling her eyes, "That would be a D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. DISASTER!!

"Okay, forget I suggested it," Robby Ray said.

--At Lilly's house--

Lilly rambled up the stairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She opened her bag and pulled out the bright yellow folder. She started to read everything on the left side and lept with excitement. This is what she read:

Congratulations, LILLY TRUSCOTT!You won the "Tour with Teen Pop Sensations Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers" contest. We hope that you are excited as we are. There are just a few things that you should know.

-The tour leaves on Thursday, June 7th at noon. You will be back in Malibu on Wednesday, August 27th at 7 p.m.

-You, Ms. Montana, and the Jonas Brothers will be sharing one extra large tour bus. There is a kitchenette, two bedrooms, a sitting area, and a small dinette. You and Ms. Montana will be sharing a room and the Jonas Brothers will be in the other room.

-In this folder is your backstage pass. This is good for all the concerts and after parties. DO NOT LOSE IT.

-You may bring one medium-size suitcase and a small duffle for this trip. Pack wisely.

Enjoy yourself!

Sincerely,

Mr. Garrett Jones

Director of Contests and Music

Bradberry Records

Malibu Concert Arena Manager

Lilly shrieked with joy and ran downstairs, clutching the folder. She found her mother in the kitchen and gave her the folder.

"Please sign this stuff," Lilly asked, "Please, Mom?" Ms. Truscott rolled her eyes.

"Who am I to say 'No'?" Ms. Truscott said, "Of course you can go." She signed the papers.

"YES!!" Lilly cried, "Thanks, Mom!" She ran upstairs to pack her things. And before she knew it, it would be Thursday…

And her summer would begin!

**A/N: Did you like it? Review, review, review! Thanks!! I'll update soon!**


	2. And we're off!

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story. That was chapter 1 by live.laff.luv. All the rest of the chapters, starting with this one are by me, dontforget2remember. Without further ado, this is chapter 2. Oh my, I made a rhyme. Ah man, I did it again! (hehe) But here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters. If I own something, I will tell you. **

**Now, the long awaited…. Chapter 2! **

**--One in a Million--**

**.:Miley (As Hannah)'s POV:.**

The cool breeze fluttered in the blond hair of my wig as I stepped out onto the charcoal-grey cement. I spotted the Jonas Brothers over by the extra-large tour bus talking to some brunette chick. I walked over to them while Daddy parked the ice-blue Mustang convertible. _Woah _I thought _they all look so cute today! Is this what they're going to look like the entire tour? I mean, welcome to H.E.A.V.E.N.! _

"Hey guys!" I said, readjusting my Prada sunglasses.

"Hey, Hannah!" Joe, Nick, and Kevin chorused.

"Hi, Hannah," said the brunette woman, "I'm Liz Turner, the direct of the contest and courtesy service supervisor at MCA." I smiled.

"I knew you looked familiar!" I said.

"Well, Lilly Truscott should be arriving shortly," Liz said, looking at the me and then at the Jonases, "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Montana and Mr. Jonas." She fluttered over to my dad and Mr. Jonas, her black converse high tops squeaking and her orange t-shirt blowing in the breeze.

"Omigosh, guys," I said excitedly, "It has been WAY too long!"

"Agreed," Joe said flirtily.

"Can you believe we're going on tour together without any parents?" I cried. Kevin grinned.

"I know," he said, "Can you say…"

"Complete," Nick cried.

"Total," Kevin yelled.

"Freedom!" Joe screamed.

"'Cause that's just the way we roll!" I shrieked. We all burst out laughing. But, then, I got serious.

"Are we seriously driving this thing across the country?" I asked, pointing at the tour bus behind us, "I mean, look at it!"

"What's wrong with it?" Nick said, "I think it's sooo hot!" He looked completely serious but I saw a smile creeping across his face.

"Can it be?" I asked, pretending to be shocked, "Nick Jonas being sarcastic?!"

"You caught me red handed," Nick said, grinning, "Now you have to kiss me!"

"What, NO FAIR!" Joe said, "It's miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me, NOT catch me red handed, then you have to kiss me!" I smiled flirtily at Joe and pecked Nick on the cheek. Nick went beet red.

"Oh," I said, "What'chu going to do about that?" Joe burst out laughing.

"Look at you, trying to be all gangsta," he said, "Trying to be like the Joe-sta."

"Whatever, Joe," I said, "You know you like me." I turned to Kevin.

"But, are we REALLY going to drive this thing across the country?" I asked.

"Heck no," Kevin said, "We were wondering if you'd ever ask." He jerked his thumb backward. The tour bus had moved, revealing a white and sea-blue RV.

"Ooh!" I cried, "It's adorable!"

"Yeah," Nick agreed quietly.

"How many people will it fit?" I asked sweetly.

"Five people," Joe said.

"Me or Joe will do most of the driving but we have to take a lot of safety precautions because we're on our own. Let's talk about that later, though." Kevin said.

"Hey, Hannah," Robby Ray said, coming up behind me, "Here are your bags." My dad set down a Vera Bradley Super Tote in Raspberry Fizz, two VB duffels in Mod Floral Pink and Pinwheel Pink, a small VB duffel in Mod Floral Pink, and a VB Vera in Daisy Daisy.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Robby Ray said, walking back to where Liz Turner and Mr. Jonas were. I turned to the Jonases.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked.

"It's in the RV already." Nick said.

"Ohh…" I said.

"Which bag do you need within the next 24 hours?" Kevin asked.

"The tote bag and the small duffel," I said suspiciously, "Why?"

"'Cause we'll stow the rest under the RV for the time being," Nick said.

"Or, we'll just tell you that and chuck the rest out the window while you're asleep." Joe said.

"Kidding." Kevin said.

"Got ya…." I said slowly, "Let's check out this RV." I playfully pushed Kevin.

"Last one there is the rotten egg!" I yelled. The four of us raced to the RV. Joe played limp and came in last.

"Ahh!" I screamed, "Joe is a rotten egg!"

"Well then, I'll have to crush the fresh ones," he said jokingly. He picked me up and swirled me around in his arms. I shrieked in glee and he put me back down on solid ground. Kevin had been responsible and was putting my bags under the RV, right next to three medium suitcases- a black one, a green one, and a red one.

"Thanks, Kevin!" I said, casually giving him a hug. I went into the RV, Nick and Joe at the heels of my ballet flats. Nick gave me my tote and I tossed it on the small couch. I looked around the tiny-and I mean tiny- RV. The main area consisted of a navy blue pull-out couch bed and a fold out navy blue easy chair. There was a whole lot of cabinets and a side table. Next there was a open kitchenette with a mini fridge, small counter, sink, a microwave, and a toaster. Next to the kitchenette was mini-tiny bathroom. It had a toilet, a shower, and a sink. Then, there was a loft over the driver-part with a full bed and even more cabinets. There was a door connecting the driver's part to the rest of the RV and a single door into the RV. There was blue carpeting and a white lighting. It looked like any other RV I had ever seen- except that all the windows in the ENTIRE RV were tinted- we could see out, but no one could see in. Nick must have seen me looking at them because he nodded knowingly.

"Safety precaution," he said. I nodded.

"What do you think? Kevin asked.

"I think we're going to have a BLAST!" I cried.

"Awesome!" Joe said. Liz Turner poked her head inside the RV.

"Lilly Truscott's here," she said. _Oh no, _I thought, _let the disaster begin. _

"Great," I choked.

**.:Kevin's POV:.**

_"Lilly Truscott's here," Liz Turner said. _

_"Great," Hannah choked._

"Cool," I said, "Can't wait to meet her."

"Meet who?" an attractive blond dressed in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a white t-shirt that said 'Skate Championships '07' and a pair of converse asked. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

"Guys," Liz Turner said, "This is Lilly Truscott."

"H-hi," I said.

**.:Lilly's POV:.**

_Woah, _I thought, _So Liz introduced me to the Jonases and Hannah and like, the tall one, I think Kevin?, yeah, he couldn't stop staring. Do I have something in my teeth?_

"Hi," I said nervously.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said, stepping forward, "It's nice to meet you. These guys are my friends the Jonas Brothers, Kevin, Joe, and Nick."

_Oh, _I thought, _So Kevin is the tall one. _

"Cool," I said flirtily, "Nice to meet you guys."

"Where are your bags?" Kevin asked responsibly.

"Out front," I said, "The blue suitcase, the skateboarding bag, and the tote are mine."

"Ooh!" Hannah squealed, looking out the window, "You have a Vera Bradley too!"

"Yeah," I said, smiling, "Going away present from my grandma."

"Whatevers," Joe said, "I don't get why you girls like this designer stuff."

"Oh, excuse me," Hannah said flirtily, "Mr. I bought two pairs of three-hundred-dollar custom made Gucci-tennis shoes."

"HEY!!" Joe said.

"Well, I'm going to go over final plans with Mr. Jonas and Mr. Montana." Liz Turner said, turning on her heel and leaving the RV.

"Come On, Lilly" Hannah said, "Let's pick our section of the RV." I looked up at the loft and noticed that Hannah was looking there too!

"We call the loft!" we cried at the same time, tossing our totes up there.

"Oh!" I said, "That was so weird!"

"No Fair! No Fair!" Joe screamed like a child. Nick rolled his eyes but I saw a smile creep across his face.

"C'mon Joe," he said, "Act your age!"

"Fine," Joe said, deepening his voice, "No fair! No fair!" I burst out laughing at the same time as Nick. Hannah started to laugh. Even Kevin was laughing as he entered the RV. Joe glared at us and then burst out laughing, loudest of all. I straightened up after, like, five minutes.

"But seriously," I said, "This RV is TINY!"

"I know!" Hannah said.

"We should probably unpack our duffles," Kevin said responsibly. I looked around. Sure enough, there were three duffle bags- an adidas one, a black one, and an orange one.

"Let me guess," said Hannah, "The adidas one is Nick's…" Nick nodded.

"The black one is Kevin's" she continued. Kevin smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"And the orange one is Joe's" she finished.

"Heck, yeah!" Joe said. I grinned.

"We really should unpack…" I said. Hannah and I climbed the ladder up to the loft. I sat on the bed while everyone started to unpack. Nick unzipped his adidas duffle and pulled out a change of clothes, some plaid pajama pants and American Eagle t-shirt, some shampoo and conditioner, and his diabetes stuff. He pulled out a black iPod classic and his journal and put them next to the clothes in the cabinet labeled NICK. He locked it and flopped down on the couch.

It was like dominos, as soon as Nick had finished unpacking, Kevin started. He pulled out a change in clothes, these striped PJ pants and a Pac Sun t-shirt, three pairs of Converse all-stars in black, white, and pin-stripe, his iPod touch, some shampoo and conditioner, and three bags of Starbucks Coffee Beans. He placed all of this in a cabinet labeled KEVIN and then shut the cabinet with a squeak. He locked the cabinet and sat next to Nick on the couch, sneaking a look at me and Hannah. Next, Joe began to unpack. He slammed the orange duffle onto the lazy chair.

"OUCH!" Hannah shrieked, "Slam it down loud enough?"

"Yep," He said, "I am here to live out LOUD!" he cried.

"Okay," I said, "That's nice. Live out loud a little quieter so we can all have hearing before we leave Malibu." I grinned and Joe looked at me. He started to laugh.

"Sure," He said, "I gotta say, Lilly, I like this saucy side of you." I grinned.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," I said, flirtily. He grinned and started to unpack his duffle into the cabinet marked JOE. His PJ pants and red Aeropostale t-shirt, his change of clothes, his iPhone, Clue, Sorry, and Trouble, and some iPod speakers went into his cabinet. He slammed the door down and locked it. He sat down on the floor next to Kevin.

Then, Hannah began to unpack and so did I.

**.:Hannah's POV:.**

_Woah,_ I thought, _For someone who is so obsessed, she is really cool about it. _I opened the cabinet marked HANNAH and slid in my pjs, a change of clothes, a pair of VB flip-flops, a pair of Pumas, a VB Large Cosmetic in Daisy Daisy with all my shampoos and conditioners and hair stuff and a VB Medium Cosmetic in Daisy Daisy with all of my cosmetics. I set my laptop in its VB Laptop case in with my iPod and closed the door gently. I locked it and sat on the bed, watching Lilly unpack.

**.:Lilly's POV:.**

_OMG, _I thought, _I can't believe it! I'm actually in an RV with Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. AGGH! It feels like a dream come true but strangely I feel really confortable around them. _I opened the cabinet marked LILLY and unpacked a change of clothes, some PJs, my iPod classic in white, a pair of converse all stars in hot pink, a deck of cards, and a journal. I locked the cabinet.

"Hey, Hannah," I said, "Why do we have to lock our cabinets?"

"I don't know," she said slowly, "Hey, Kevin," she cried, "Why do we have to lock our cabinets?" Kevin looked up.

"Safety precaution," he said.

"Ohh," I said, "That makes sense."

"Thanks, Kev," Hannah yelled, "I am ready for freedom," she said, looking at me.

"Well," a voice said from outside the RV, "It's almost time for that," Hannah and I jumped a mile. Liz poked her head in.

"Could you guys come out for a couple of minutes? We need to talk safety precautions," she asked.

"Sure," I said. Hannah and I slid down the ladder and out the RV with the Jonases at our heels. As we got outside, I noticed that my mom, Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Montana had already left.

"Okay, people," she began, "Now it's time for my boring safety talk. But since you are travelling sans parents, you actually need to listen. There is a list of these rules on the wall when you first enter the RV. Please, for your own safety, follow these rules:

When driving or riding up front, wear a disguise, even at night. For the Jonas Brothers, that means a hat, sunglasses during the day and glasses at night, frumpy old clothes (Nothing you wear during a concert), and fake mustaches. For Lilly and Hannah, that means a wig, hat, sunglasses during the day and glasses at night, and frumpy clothes (Nothing you wear during a concert). You will find everything you need in a cabinet in the kitchenette.

Use the buddy system when leaving the RV.

When exiting the RV in a public place that is not expecting to see Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or the contest winer, follow #1 sans the mustaches and frumpy clothes. Instead, where clothes you would never where during a concert.

Follow the map. Under the loft is a map that has all 19 concert stops in red. The RV is rigged with a GPS and wireless internet so you can find the way to each spot. On the way back, however, you can go anyway you like as long as you arrive back here on August 27th at 7pm. Your last concert is on July 28th so that gives you just under a month to get back.

Arrive at each city three to five hours before the concert. That gives you time to eat and find the arena. Then park at the RV park about 15 miles away from the arena and follow rule #3. Drive to the arena in the black Mazda MX5 with all your 

concert stuff in the trunk. Before driving, check to make sure there are no stowaways in the car.

There are no more rules. Have fun!

Those are the rules, follow them." She finished.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Awesome!" Hannah cried.

"Do you all understand the rules?" Liz asked. We all nodded. She checked her watch, "The say good-bye Malibu because it's time for you to go!"

"Bye, Liz," we chorused, piling into the RV. Kevin donned his disguise and we all sat on the couch and floor, Miley on the couch with Joe, Nick on the floor with me. Kevin revved the engine and left the parking lot. _And we were off!_

"Hellooo, Freedom!" Joe screamed. We all laughed.

_Our tour had finally began…_


	3. Boredom & Jams

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. It's a little short (sorry) but I wanted to end in a cliffie (again, sorry). So here it goes!**

_**Chapter 3: Baby Bottle Pops & Boredom**_

_Our tour had finally began…_

**.: Hannah's POV :.**

"Okay, I'm bored," Joe decided.

"Well that was quick," I said dryly.

"Yeah," Lilly said, "What happened to 'HELLOOOOOOOOOO, Freedom!'?"

"It died a fast but painful death," Joe said. He fell dramatically onto the floor, pretending to gasp and faint.

"Okay then," I said.

"So what should we do now?" he asked, pulling himself back up onto the couch.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…." I said, "I don't really know. Any preferences?"

"Jam session?" Nick said.

"Truth or Dare?" Lilly suggested.

"Trouble!!" Joe cried.

"No, Joe. Board games make me bored." Nick groaned. **(A/N: Board games make me bored: Genuine NJ Quote) **Joe started to pout.

"What are you, four?" Nick teased.

"So what if I am," Joe replied.

"Because that would be creepy, us on tour with a four-year-old," I said.

"I gotta agree," Lilly said.

"Way to pick on the little kid," Joe cried.

"You are the OLDEST one here except for Kevin, ACT YOUR AGE!" Nick said, exasperated. I looked at Nick, Joe, and Lilly and changed the subject.

"I like both Nick's and Lilly's suggestions," I said. "You decide, Joe." Joe grinned.

"Um… Let's do a jam session now and play Truth or Dare with Kevin later." He said.

"Okay," Lilly agreed. "That sounds fair. Added plus, your acting your age again."

"Fine with me," Nick said, standing up. He crossed over to the other side of the RV and pulled out his guitar, my guitar, a tambourine, and a notebook & pen. Lilly looked at him confused.

"Why are you bringing a notebook and pen…" she asked.

"In case we come up with some good song lyrics." He said.

"Ohhhhh," she said. Nick nodded. He took his guitar out of its case and gave the tambourine to Joe. He handed me my guitar, looking at me and turning a little pink. I grinned.

"Lilly," he asked, "do you play any instruments?"

"Drums, guitar, piano," she said, "and I'm known to play a mean kazoo," she joked.

"Wow, Lilly. I didn't know that you………" I cut myself off, "I mean, that's cool that you play four instruments!"

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Which do you prefer then," Nick asked.

"Ummmm, how about either the drums or piano because we already have two guitars," she said.

"Fine, forget the tambourine." Joe said, jokingly.

"No one could ever forget you Joe," Lilly said.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… _I thought, _They'd make a cute couple. _

"How about drums?" Nick asked. He leaned over and pushed a black button on the end table. Drums unfolded off the table across the RV.

"OMYGOSH!" Lilly and I shrieked. "THAT IS AMAZING!" Nick blushed.

"Cool," Joe said, shrugging.

Lilly grabbed some drumsticks from the cabinet and sat down behind the drum set.

"Okay," she said, "Let's get this party started." She started with a steady beat and Nick began to string some guitar. I strummed in some chords and Joe began to sing…

_Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it  
Sweet candy fun!!  
_

Lilly stopped pounding on the drums and I almost dropped my guitar. Nick began to laugh but Joe looked completely serious. Lilly was starting to turn blue from trying not to laugh, and with no doubt, I was too. And suddenly, there was an explosion of laughter. We were all rolling on the floor laughing, so hard that I began to cry. I sat up, wiping tears off my cheeks. Lilly followed my pursuit. Then Nick and Joe sat up and grabbed their instruments.

"Let's try again," I said.

"Kay," Nick agreed.

But then, we hit a bump in the road. Lilly and I flew into the air, off the floor of the RV. Even Joe and Nick bounced a bit. As we hit the floor again, the RV turned and slowly came to a stop.

"Uh-oh," Lilly said, "That cannot be good." The door opened from the front of the RV and Kevin entered. He ditched his persona and looked at all of us.

"Okay, people….."

**A/N: You like the chapter? You like the story? REVIEW PLEASE, REVIEW!!**

**Thank you so much in advance. D**


	4. Flats and Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey Fanfiction readers! It's dontforget2remember-- yeah, the girl who started writing this story and hasn't updated in a month and a half. I'm sorry. Well, I realized that I haven't really thanked my reviewers so I need to, just to let you guys know that I loved reading the reviews! **

**So a special thank you to: njlove63, MAYNIAC is BACK, always.me.britt, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift Luvr, Joe and Kevin Jonas Fan, icarly5, readergirl85, supernaturalobbsessed, nimakitty, and Talita-Michelle. **

**Also, a special thanks to the people who marked this story as a favorite: Diana16686, Joe and Kevin Jonas Fan, Kamibear, Kimmy Jonas, MAYNIAC is BACK, Talita-Michelle, XxScandalousxX, frix.beshy.13, iluvyoumorethancupcakes, and supernaturalobbsessed. **

**And more special thanks goes to the people who marked this story for their story alert list: Joe and Kevin Jonas fan, Kamibear, MAYNIAC is BACK, Stuck in Despair, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, aleana12, alliealana, always.me.britt., icarly5, miley6112, readergirl85, and supernaturalobbsessed. **

**And lastly, thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has read my story! I have had 998 HITS! Yep, 998 story views! **

**Thank you so much!! Okay, now I'm done with all my thank you's for this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.**

**Onto, chapter FOUR!!**

**.:Joe's POV:.**

"_Okay, people..."_

We all looked at Kevin, dead silent.

"Um, Kevin, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Well, we hit a bump in the road- you all felt that right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Lilly said, "Hannah and I went flying."

"I see," Kevin said, "Well, we kinda have, well, we sorta got, um, I don't know how to say this but,"

"Spit it out Kevin," I said, "But don't get it all over," I joked. We started to laugh.

"Guys," Hannah said, "I have a feeling that this is serious." Kevin straightened up.

"Yeah, it is," he said, "Wehaveaflattire!"

"Wait, what?" Nick asked.

"We have a flat tire," Kevin said.

"Oh, that's no big deal," said Hannah.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, Hannah, but it is a big deal," I said, "How are we going to get anywhere with a flat tire?"

"Haven't you heard my song, Rockstar?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," we all chorused. She laughed and then she sang:

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
__**I could fix the flat on your car**__  
I might even be a rock star_

She emphasized the line, "I could fix the flat on your car". She looked at us.

"You see," she said, "I don't just sing random things. I can fix flats on cars, I take Tai chi, I've won a few snowboarding competitions."

"I get it!" Lilly said, "You could fix the flat…" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Lilly," she said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she joked. We all laughed.

"You really could fix the flat?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Awesome," Nick and I said in awe.

"Thanks, guys," she said, "Okay, peoples, let's don our disguises."

"Oh, come on, do we have too………….." I whined. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Joe, we have too," he said.

"Fi-iiiiiiiiiineh," I said. We all laughed. Again. I pulled out my hideous blond shag wig and a ratty lumberjack shirt, a baseball cap, and sleek shades and put it all on. Nick put on a straight orange-ish wig and baseball cap, a t-shirt that said "sports music" and some ugly aviators. Kevin never took off his disguise so he didn't have to change. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some free sunglasses from the 60s, a red-and-blue baseball cap and a black shag wig. Lilly put on a t-shirt that said "LIVE. LOVE. LAUGH. WEAR CUTE SHOES", a short wig that was brown and a pair of oversized sunglasses. Hannah went into the tiny bathroom to change and came out in a brown wig with blond high lights, sleek tiny shades, a brown tanktop, and a blue-and-brown striped button down shirt.

"Let's do this!" Hannah cried, faking a tough guy pose.

"Definitely!" I yelled, picking Hannah up honeymoon style and carrying her out of the RV. Lilly followed, holding Kevin's arm and Nick's hand. Hannah was cracking up as I carried her down the steps.

"To the flat!" I said, spinning and leaping as I carried her. She shrieked with glee.

"Joe, put me down!" she cried.

"Never!!" I said.

"How is she going to fix the flat if you refuse to let her go?" Kevin asked, the voice of reason.

"True," I said. I let Hannah down and she slipped over to where the flat was.

"Where is the new tire?"

"What new tire?" Kevin asked.

"You need a new tire so I can exchange it with this one," she said.

"Ohh," he said, "I don't know."

"Let me handle this," Nick said. He started to pull out his phone. Lilly grabbed his arm and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"Nick! You can't use that phone!" she said in a hushed voice.

"Why not?" Nick said, "I have service out here."

"Because, everyone knows that only Nick Jonas has that phone. It's like… your signature hair. Everyone would know it was you." She grinned at him, because she knew she was right.

"Ohh…"

"Let me handle it," she said, pulling out her phone, "What's the number I have to call?"

"1-888-424-1294," Hannah said, reading it off the manual. I dialed the number. It rang three times and then went to the electronic people.

"If you want customer service, press 1. If you want roadside assistance, press 2. If you have a question about your RV, press 3." Lilly pressed number 3 on her phone.

"If you want to know the warranty of your RV, press 1. If you want to know where something is on you RV, press 2. If you have a question about driving your RV, press 3." Lilly pressed 2 on her phone.

"If you would like to know how to work the speaker system, press 1. To find out where the extra tires are, press 2. Miscellaneous questions, press 3." She pressed 2 again on her phone.

"The extra tires are located underneath the alcove in the front of the RV. Thank you and have a nice day." Lilly hung up the phone. She went into the RV and Nick followed her. They came out moments later with a tire. Kevin and I ran over to help them with it while Hannah was assessing the situation. When we got the tire by the flat, she exchanged the two tires in just a few minutes.

"Wow," I said, looking at her with awe. "That was amazing."

"Agreed," Nick, Lilly, and Kevin said.

"Thanks," she said, shrugging her shoulders and letting out a giggle.

"Let's get this show back on the road." Nick said. We all piled back into the RV. Kevin resumed position as the driver and the rest of us were in the back.

"On the road again, how great it is to be on the road again." I sang. Hannah and Lilly rolled their eyes, but they were both grinning.

An hour later of casual conversation, we finally pulled into the first city. Los Angeles. We parked a few blocks away from the arena in a Big Rob approved lot. In our disquises, we walked to the nearest private restroom stop, went in, changed into our Jonas Brother/Hannah/Lilly clothes and went back to our Mazda, Kevin and I checking for no stowaways. We sat down in our spots, Kevin in the drivers seat, I in the seat next to him, and Nick, Lilly, and Hannah in the back. I turned around to face them.

"Now the question is, what do we do now?" I said the what-do-we-do-now part like there was a huge pause between all of the words. Hannah giggled. _Gosh, I love it when she giggles. _

"Let's find a restaurant," Nick suggested.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed, "I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Kevin said.

"Sounds good to me," Hannah and I said at the same time. We burst out laughing.

"Where do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," we all mumbled.

"How about…. Pinoni's?" Lilly suggested, "It's this good Italian place by the ocean. We eat on a terrace and everything. It's really really good."

"Sounds good to me," Nick said. _He so likes her. _

"Me too," Hannah said.

"I could agree to that," I said.

"Why not," Kevin said, "Where is it at?"

"60th and Stevenson," Lilly said.

"Excellent." Kevin said. He punched that into the GPS along with our starting point. We followed the GPS turn by turn and laughed as it said things like "Make left turn now. Make left turn NOW. MAKE LEFT TURN NOW," with false urgency. We got to Pinoni's and were parking the car when Nick realized that we never called Mom and Dad.

"They're probably freaking out," he said.

"Good point," Kevin said.

"While we're waiting to be seated, we'll," I said, pointing to my brothers and I, "call our parents and Frankie, Hannah can call her dad, and Lilly, you can call your mom."

"Sounds good to me," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Lilly grinned. She snuck a peek at Nick to see what he thought.

"Coolio-olio-olio-oh!" he said. We all laughed and left the Mazda, locking the doors and putting up the cover. We entered Pinoni's and set our reservation. It would be 20 minutes until we're seated. Hannah was on her phone talking to her dad, Lilly with her mom, and I turned to my brothers.

"Who wants to talk to them first?" I asked.

"I do," Kevin said. He pulled out his phone and punched in speed dial #4, our home phone. No one picked up so we left a message.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hey, Frankie," Kevin said, "It's Kevin. Just calling to let you guys know that we got to LA just fine. Love you." He handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, and the Frankster," I said, "It's the one, the only, DJ Dangah! Also known as Joe. Miss you guys already and will talk to you later. Love ya." I handed the phone to Nick."

"Hey, Mom and Dad. Hey Frank the Tank," he said softly, "It's Nick. We're fine and safe. Can't wait to see you at the show in NJ, in mid July. Love you. Call us back when you get this. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it to Kevin. Hannah and Lilly were finishing up their phone calls and then we were seated. At the table right next to…………..

**A/N: Ahhahaha! Cliffie! Lol. **

**I'll update soon, but I want a poll. Who should be at the table next to them:  
**

**A. Aly and AJ**

**B. Jake Ryan**

**C. Big Rob and Roxy**

**D. Amber and Ashley**

**Please review and put your vote in the review! Thanks. **

**Reviews Please!**

**Please?**

**Please? **

**Please?**


End file.
